


Close My Eyes So I Can See

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rain, it seems, waits for no man.  Even an especially annoyed one.
Relationships: Tim Speedle/Original Male Character(s)
Series: the rain saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477817
Kudos: 3





	Close My Eyes So I Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Ware is Speed's childhood best friend; their history is based on but slightly different from in Speed's official bio in this AU, and hopefully I'll get the chance to develop it more in future fics. This takes place in June of 1992, after their freshman year at Colombia.
> 
> Title from [show me](https://youtu.be/r8FEKETT4ls) by San Holo.

"'It'll be fine,' you said. 'It's a perfect day to walk,' you said. 'It won't start raining 'til after we get back,' you said," Tim shouts as he races down the street after his best friend. Utterly drenched, he slogs his way up the front steps of Ben's house to join him under the porch's awning, his friend already waiting for him, grinning and seemingly unfazed by either the storm or their impromptu run. Tim laces his fingers atop his head as he tries to catch his breath. He's never hated track runners more in his life. "Why do I even listen to you," he grumbles.

"Because you love me," Ben says, insufferable. He slides into his space, taking his head in his hands and drawing him into a kiss that tastes of summer rainstorms and mint ice cream. Tim closes his eyes, already soft for him before their lips have even met. It's been two months, and he still can't quite believe that he gets to do this now.

"Benji," he groans—mollified somewhat, though still annoyed—and Ben laughs, stepping back to open the door and pull him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain


End file.
